


In Highgarden

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 46
Kudos: 106
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	In Highgarden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jammerific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammerific/gifts).




End file.
